


Stayin' Alive

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Если бы не болезнь Нами, хрен бы это случилось с ними... Ой, ну кого мы обманываем?





	Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Доктор Бекки, Доктор Амбридж, Le Cygne de feu, спасибо им огромное. <3  
> Местами очень авторский юмор.  
> Жанр я бы определила как "повседневность при зомби-апе".  
> Частичный кроссовер с "Ходячими мертвецами".

— Нет, ты скажи, какого черта тебя понесло в тот переулок?!

— Так там же была аптека!

— Аптека, как же. А вдобавок — толпа зомби, которые чуть нами не закусили!

— Говори за себя, поварешка. У меня все было под контролем.

— Я тебе покажу «поварешку», тупоголовый болван! Да если бы не я, ты заблудился бы в трех деревьях. 

— Не заблудился бы. — Зоро сердито засопел: возразить было нечего, а Санджи бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и покрепче сжал зубы на сигаретном фильтре — хоть им и удалось оторваться от зомби, навряд ли те отстали.

Наверное, глупо было соваться в незнакомый город без карты, но несколько дней назад Нами свалилась с приступом лихорадки. Имеющиеся у них лекарства быстро подошли к концу, и Санджи предложил смотаться в ближайший городок и проверить тамошние аптеки. 

Все шло хорошо ровно до той поры, пока Зоро не сунулся в один из переулков. Вернулся он через пару минут, размахивая катанами и ругаясь сквозь зубы, а за ним с неожиданной прытью следовал десяток живых мертвецов. Бесшумно уйти не получилось, и из злополучного переулка потянулись новые зомби. И из соседнего тоже.

Санджи и Зоро не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вернуться к машине, спешно убраться из города и заехать в него с другой стороны. В спальном районе зомби было мало, а вероятность наткнуться на уцелевшую аптеку — еще меньше, и потому Санджи, не долго думая, вывернул руль к центру. 

— Ты решил нас угробить? — спросил Зоро. 

— А ты хочешь вломиться в ближайший дом? Думаешь, хозяева, прежде чем откусить от тебя кусок, предложат воспользоваться своей домашней аптечкой? — Слова прозвучали с упреком, и Санджи поморщился. Он не хотел начинать перепалку, но привычка победила. Зоро уже подобрался, словно собрался драться прямо в салоне машины.

— Заткнись, поварешка! И без твоих советов как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Видел я, как ты обошелся! Стоило только на мгновенье упустить тебя из виду, как ты тут же… Проклятье! — выругался Санджи. Увлеченный перепалкой, он слишком поздно заметил вышедшего на дорогу зомби. Времени на то, чтобы объехать его, уже не оставалось, и Санджи резко ударил по тормозам. «Санни» тряхнуло, послышался хруст плоти, и лобовое стекло украсили кровавые ошметки. — Теперь снова машину мыть. Третий раз за эту неделю. Усопп меня прикончит...

— Это за сегодня твой пятый ходячий, — сказал Зоро, кивнув на стекло. — Против моих пятнадцати. 

— Еще не вечер, маримо.

— Да? А мне кажется, ты теряешь хватку.

— Заткнись, — сказал Санджи и тут же сменил тему: — И вообще, мы сюда не развлекаться приехали.

Зоро оборвал себя на полуслове и замолчал. Санджи тоже молчал — думали они об одном и том же: сейчас от их поступков зависели жизни. 

И, к сожалению, не их одних.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Санджи попыхивал сигаретой, Зоро смотрел в окно. 

— Вот и приехали, — сказал Санджи через несколько минут, сворачивая к аптеке. Зоро кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, вылез из салона. Санджи последовал за ним. Открыл дверь, бросил взгляд на ключ в замке зажигания и заколебался — вытаскивать или нет. С одной стороны, машина нужна была им на ходу: ну а вдруг придется смываться? Тогда счет пойдет уже на секунды. С другой стороны, оставлять ее заведенной было глупо. Глупее было бы только повесить на лобовое стекло табличку «угони меня».

— Ты чего там застрял? — окликнул его Зоро через плечо. 

Санджи оглядел пустую — по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, — улицу и вышел из машины. Ключ он все-таки решил оставить внутри.

Над входом была вывеска с надписью «Аптека». Похоже, раньше буквы горели зеленой подсветкой; сейчас они серели на пожелтевшем от дождей фоне. 

Санджи толкнул дверь — незапертая, та послушно распахнулась, пропуская первых за долгое время посетителей.

Зоро пошел вперед, Санджи — сразу за ним, прикрывая его. Стоило зайти внутрь и оглядеться, как стало ясно: здесь нет ни живых, ни мертвых, ни тех, кого с недавних пор называли «немертвыми», — лишь аккуратные ряды стеллажей. Нетронутые, что было странно: люди первым делом грабили супермаркеты и аптеки. 

— Как называется то, что нам надо? — тихо спросил Зоро, пройдясь вдоль полок. — Список же у тебя?

— Да, — в тон ему отозвался Санджи, полез в карман и вытащил оттуда смятый лист бумаги. Когда-то тот лист пришлось вырвать из детского альбома: больше писать было не на чем. Они нашли его в одном из убежищ. И теперь с одной стороны лист полностью покрывал неразборчивый почерк Чоппера с перечнем лекарств для Нами, а на другой, как и прежде, красовался небрежный рисунок цветными карандашами. Рисовал явно ребенок — но приглядевшись, становилось легко различить и оранжево-красное солнце, и зеленую траву, и троих людей.

Стараясь не думать о том, что случилось с этим ребенком и его семьей, Санджи пробежал глазами по списку.

— Антиолетин.

— Есть, — сказал Зоро и взял лекарство с полки.

— Нейралмит.

Несколько минут они шарили по полкам.

— Бреотин и магралин. Так, а вот это уже опиаты, — сказал Санджи. — Вряд ли они будут на витрине. Скорее всего их хранят где-нибудь в подсобке, под замком. Выдают строго по рецепту. Выдавали, — поправил он себя. 

— Тогда я поищу там, — сказал Зоро и указал на дверь.

— Ладно, — сказал Санджи, прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить «Будь осторожен», и принялся сметать с полок лекарства. Чем больше времени проходило после появления зомби, тем ценнее становился даже простой аспирин. Заметив снаружи какое-то движение, Санджи бросил быстрый взгляд на улицу. У кофейни напротив — заброшенной, с потрескавшейся вывеской и побитыми стеклами, — топтался одинокий зомби. 

Ничего, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться. 

В кладовке было темно. Зоро щелкнул выключателем, но люминисцентные лампы даже не мигнули.

— Эй, поварешка, дай зажигалку, а? — крикнул он. — Тут темно, как в заднице.

— Тише, мы и так в полной заднице, не хватало еще собрать всех окрестных ходячих, — шикнул Санджи и снова посмотрел на улицу. Осторожность — это первое, чему выжившие обучались в первые дни Апокалипсиса. — Держи.

Ядовито-зеленая зажигалка была дешевой и маленькой, но обладала несомненным достоинством, не раз выручавшим их в сложных ситуациях, а именно: фонариком. 

Зоро выхватил зажигалку у Санджи из рук, мимолетно дотронувшись до его пальцев своими, и замер, словно обжегшись.

— Лекарство, маримо, — напомнил Санджи.

— Сам знаю, я… — начал Зоро и тут же замолчал: снаружи заиграла музыка. В тишине мертвого города ее звуки казались оглушающими. 

— Что это, черт возьми?

Прислушавшись, Санджи уловил знакомый мотив.

— Фредди Меркьюри, — ответил он. — «I want to break free», концертная версия. Проклятье, да это же из нашей машины! Неужели магнитола врубилась?!

— Ты оставил машину заведенной? Ты что, дебил?! Да сейчас на эту хрень к нам все окрестные зомби притащатся!

Санджи не ответил — на это не было времени, — и лишь отмахнулся, рванув к машине. С разворота снес голову зомби из кофейни — тот заинтересованно лез на капот. Голова шмякнулась на землю, как гнилая тыква. Санджи отпихнул ее ногой, дернул на себя дверь машины и спешно вытащил ключ зажигания. Музыка тут же стихла. Санджи огляделся и вздохнул. Других зомби нигде не было видно. По крайней мере, пока.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал он, вернувшись в кладовую. — Но теперь нам и правда надо поспешить.

— Да уж, после такого-то представления, — пробормотал Зоро, распихивая по пакетам содержимое ящиков.

— Что ты тут понабрал?

— Все, что попало под руку. На месте разберемся. Если Чоппер узнает, что мы нашли аптеку, полную лекарств, и не забрали отсюда все, что можно было, он нас убьет

— Ладно, — кивнул Санджи и снова просмотрел список. — А Гамакохотин ты взял?

— Не знаю. Сказал же — брал все подряд.

— Все подряд — это хорошо, но Чоппер сказал, что Нами жизненно необходим Гамакохотин.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Здесь дофига лекарств, а в темноте мы будем искать нужное до послезавтра. Надежнее и быстрее будет взять все, что есть.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Санджи и последовал его примеру.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемые лишь звуками их дыхания и шелестом лекарств. Наконец — минут через пять, десять, здесь было легко потерять счет времени, — полки опустели.

Зоро включил фонарик на зажигалке и осветил им помещение, проверяя, не забыли ли они чего, затем удовлетворенно вздохнул, взял нагруженные пакеты и вышел из кладовки. Санджи схватил оставшиеся пакеты, направился следом и замер, словно налетев на стену, — недавно пустая улица была заполонена зомби. 

И все они шли к аптеке. 

Пакеты со стуком рухнули на пол. Их содержимое покатилось по полу; хрустнули ампулы, застрекотали драже, бившиеся о пластиковые стенки пузырьков. Первым отмер Зоро — бросился к двери, заблокировал замок. 

— Эй, не стой столбом! — на удивление спокойно сказал он, взялся за стоявший у стены стеллаж и попытался придвинуть его к двери. Какая-никакая, а защита, хотя Санджи сомневался, что это задержит зомби надолго: те уже вплотную подошли к аптеке и принялись биться о стекло.

— А вот теперь мы в заднице, — с чувством сказал Санджи. 

Они с Зоро придвинули к двери два стеллажа, чтоб хоть как-то загородить проход, но когда зомби ворвутся внутрь, эта преграда едва ли сдержит их надолго. Что ж, хотя бы не будут лезть всем скопом. 

— Ну и вонища от них, — поморщился Зоро.

Сладковатый запах гниения — неизменный спутник зомби — уже проникал внутрь сквозь щели.

Санджи молча выбил сигарету из пачки и прикурил. Через пару затяжек дым немного перебил трупную вонь; Санджи зажал фильтр в зубах и принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся по полу лекарства. Несколько ампул новокаина разбились, но в целом лекарства не пострадали. 

— Что будем делать?

Санджи не ответил. Молча завязал пакеты, поставил у стены. Зоро пристроил свои рядом. Четыре больших пластиковых мешка, набитых шансами на выживание.

— Что-нибудь, — буркнул Санджи и полез на подоконник. 

Впереди, насколько хватало взгляда, колыхалось море зомби. Головы, с волосами или нет, с виднеющимися мозгами, с подтекающими бурой слизью ранами. Их было не меньше сотни, а то и больше. 

Нет, до машины не пробиться.

— И откуда их тут столько? — Санджи спрыгнул на пол. — Как будто со всего города собрались. 

— Скажи спасибо своей магнитоле. И Фредди Меркьюри, — отозвался Зоро и огляделся.

— Ладно, давай лучше поищем выход.

— Через эту ораву не пройти, — сказал Зоро, — аптека на первом этаже двухэтажки. Вряд ли тут есть выход на крышу.

— Тогда черный ход. В аптеке должен быть аварийный выход. 

Не сговариваясь, они разошлись в разные стороны. Зоро осмотрел подсобку, но аварийного выхода не нашел — лишь пыльную сменную одежду, на столике — чашки с остатками то ли чая, то ли чего-то еще — из-за слоя плесени было и не разобрать. Посреди комнаты валялся словно в спешке опрокинутый стул. 

— Здесь пусто, — сказал Зоро, возвращаясь в общий зал.

Санджи не ответил: он в это время был в соседней комнате, у аварийного выхода. Прислонившись ухом к двери, он прислушался, ничего не услышал, отодвинул щеколду и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Выглянул наружу и тут же как можно тише закрыл, завидя неподалеку зомби. Их было не так много, как у главного хода, но начни Санджи сейчас с ними сражаться — обязательно привлечет внимание остальных.

Спустя несколько секунд снаружи послышался скрежет, на дверь навалились, и в проеме показались зомби. Тут же оказавшийся рядом Зоро отрубил протиснувшиеся в щель руки, и вместе они кое-как захлопнули дверь и задвинули щеколду. 

Санджи перевел дух и выплюнул перекушенную сигарету. 

— Их там дюжина, может, чуть больше. Можно выйти тут, бросить «Санни» и поискать другую машину. 

Зоро хмыкнул — то ли согласился, то ли выразил сомнение. В общем зале царил полумрак — зомби лезли на стекла, не пропуская дневной свет. Зоро брезгливо осмотрел катану, вскрыл упаковку бинта, любовно вытер им лезвие и только потом сунул в сая. Испачканные слизью бинты полетели в угол, который Санджи избрал мусоркой. 

— Итак, что мы имеем? Оба выхода перекрыты зомби, которые в любой момент могут выбить либо дверь, либо окна, — подытожил Санджи. — Знаешь, не думал, что я скажу такое, но ты прав: мы в полной заднице. 

Зоро стоял у стены, искоса поглядывая то на Санджи, то на зомби.

— Знатная будет заварушка. — Он улыбнулся широко и как-то даже кровожадно, положил ладонь на рукоять катаны. 

Санджи устало опустился на пол, не обращая внимания на пыль. 

— Маримо, ты идиот. Не знаю, откуда у тебя взялись ноги и руки, потому что до прямоходящего ты еще не эволюционировал. Ты что, и правда не понимаешь?

Повисло молчание.

— Хватит, — наконец сказал Зоро.

Зомби бились в стекла, словно мотыльки на огонь. Дохлые воняющие мотыльки, охочие до человеческого мяса.

— Не понимаешь, — вздохнул Санджи. — Сдохнем не только мы. Нами теперь тоже… — Сигарета дотлела до фильтра. Санджи выбросил окурок и тут же прикурил новую. — А может, еще и Робин, Фрэнки или Луффи — из-за нас, понимаешь? Ты же их знаешь: если мы не вернемся в закату, то они наверняка начнут нас искать, и тогда...

— А ты, я смотрю, помирать собрался? 

— Нет, маримо, но исключать такой возможности нельзя. 

— О чем это ты?

— Выходить через главный вход — самоубийство. Поэтому предлагаю выйти через аварийный.

— А затем что?

— А затем — как-нибудь отвлечь их внимание и попробовать прорваться к «Санни».

— Как-нибудь? — переспросил Зоро и криво улыбнулся. — Или кем-нибудь?

Санджи недоуменно уставился в ответ, и Зоро продолжил:

— Ты и сам понимаешь, что вдвоем нам не выбраться. Кто-то один должен отвлечь на себя внимание и увести этих мертвяков подальше от «Санни», а второй — дождаться подходящего момента, перенести в машину лекарства и смотаться отсюда.

— И, как я понимаю, ты хочешь быть тем, кто отвлечет внимание? — ровно спросил Санджи.

— Это наш единственный шанс, — кивнул Зоро. — У тебя мало патронов, запасная обойма — в машине, а до нее еще надо добраться. Значит, надолго тебя не хватит. Я смогу продержаться дольше. — Зоро любовно погладил рукоять одной из своих катан. — К тому же, за руль должен сесть ты. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не доеду до лагеря.

— Нет, — отрезал Санджи. — Как будто я брошу тут тебя умирать, кретин.

— Ты спасешь Нами. Разве не для этого мы здесь?

— У меня есть план получше.

— И какой? Собираешься сам отвлекать ходячих, а меня усадить за руль? Дерьмовый план, поварешка. 

— Уж мой-то получше твоего. — Тихо чиркнула зажигалка, Санджи прикурил очередную сигарету. — Там, в переулке, чуть дальше перекрестка я видел машину…

— Хочешь бросить «Санни»? Ребята с нас потом семь шкур спустят.

— Нет. Так вот, один из нас добирается до машины, врубает сигналку или просто гудит, зомби идут на шум, а другой поджидает нужный момент и перетаскивает лекарства в «Санни», а потом отъезжает на три квартала и ждет первого. 

— И кто это будет?

— Ну, я бы с удовольствием послушал Фредди на полную мощность хороших колонок.

Зоро приподнял брови. 

— Значит, роль грузчика моя?

— В точку, маримо. Именно так. 

Удивительно, но спорить Зоро не стал. И впервые, наверное, за последние три часа Санджи широко улыбнулся. 

Действовать решили сразу, пока стеклопластик еще держался под напором зомби. Зоро оттащил от двери стеллажи, чтобы не тратить время, когда счет пойдет на секунды, Санджи еще раз осмотрелся — вдруг они что-то не заметили, или оставили нужный пузырек на полке… 

— Так, маримо, выжди несколько минут, чтобы все ходячие пошли за мной. И только потом, осторожно и бесшумно…

— Да-да, мамочка, я все знаю, — оборвал Зоро. Он сузил глаза, поглаживая пальцами рукоять катаны, легко вынул и мгновенно вернул оружие в сая.

Санджи проверил кольт и расстегнул жилет, чтобы можно было мгновенно вытащить ножи. Пистолетами они почти не пользовались, чтобы не привлекать внимания зомби шумом, но сейчас терять было особо нечего. Наоборот, Санджи требовалось, чтобы все ходячие в округе пошли за ним. 

— Подожди, — сказал Зоро, — я помогу тебе бесшумно расчистить дорогу до той машины. 

В его словах был резон, и Санджи согласился: 

— Тогда пойдем?

Они молча дошли до запасного выхода. Запах в коридоре стал невыносимым. С отрубленных кистей на пол натекло слизи. 

— Мерзость, — поморщился Санджи. 

Зоро пожал плечами и щелкнул задвижкой. Дверь распахнулась, и стоящий совсем рядом ходячий даже не успел зарычать — Зоро одним движением разрубил его пополам и бросился вперед. Он действовал тихо, почти бесшумно, и Санджи старался не отставать.

За несколько минут они расправились со всеми зомби у запасного выхода. Санджи, стараясь не морщиться, вытаскивал ножи из окончательно упокоившихся тварей и, прежде чем спрятать, спешно обтирал куском рубашки. Прятать их в ножны испачканными казалось почти предательством. 

Прощаться было глупо. Санджи не находил слов. 

Зато слова нашлись у Зоро:

— Вали уже, и не забудь: ты отстаешь на семь очков.

Санджи усмехнулся — дрожь в пальцах немного унялась. 

— Не волнуйся, я его сравняю.

— Вернешься — тогда и посмотрим.

— Договорились, — сказал Санджи и, вытащив кольт, прокрался к углу здания. Зоро смотрел ему вслед, пальцы его крепко сжимали обвязку на рукоятке. Он выдохнул только тогда, когда Санджи добрался до старенького желтого плимута, поднял с земли кирпич, разбил стекло и сел на место водителя.

Зоро широко улыбнулся, вернулся в аптеку и закрыл за собой дверь. В зале ничего не изменилось: все те же зомби, стучащие по стеклу, — теперь уже покрытому тонкими трещинами, — все тот же полумрак, сладковатый запах гниения. Зоро опустился на пол у стены, прикрыл глаза и словно бы задремал. 

«Пожалуйста, пусть там будет бензин», — думал Санджи, пока пробирался к машине. 

Ему потребовалось секунд пятнадцать, чтобы вытащить провода и завести машину без ключа. Плимут взревел словно раненый зверь, и Санджи улыбнулся. 

— То, что надо!

Для верности выжав газ так, что плимут едва не подпрыгнул, Санджи вырулил на соседний с аптекой перекресток. Магнитола в машине была, и Санджи ткнул в кнопку, включая музыку.

— Эй, голодные ублюдки! — крикнул он, открывая окно. Ручка громко скрипнула, стекло нехотя поехало вниз, но все заглушил рев музыки.

Зомби, словно по команде, забыли про аптеку и направились к машине. Санджи успел сунуть в зубы очередную сигарету и неторопливо поехал вперед. По пути он сбил парочку особо ретивых зомби, вылезших на дорогу. В зеркале заднего вида он увидел, как покатилась по тротуару голова… Технически, даже оставшийся без тела зомби мог укусить, если бы нашелся дурак, подошедший к нему слишком близко, но, в общем и целом, голова была неопасна, так что Санджи с чистой совестью записал очко на свой счет. 

У Зоро был двадцать один, у Санджи — пятнадцатый. Что ж, он не собирался проигрывать…

Выждав для верности несколько минут, Зоро разблокировал дверь и выглянул на улицу. Она была пуста — ни единого зомби! — так что план Санджи сработал. Подхватив мешки с лекарствами, Зоро вышел из аптеки, где они провели без малого полтора часа, окруженные зомби. Осторожно пристроив мешки в кузов, Зоро забрался в кабину «Санни» и завел мотор. Тот работал тихо, усовершенствованный Усоппом, урчал, словно котенок, и Зоро мягко тронулся с места. Как и договаривались, он проехал три квартала по прямой и свернул на обочину. Зомби по пути ему почти не попадались — должно быть, все сейчас столпились вокруг Санджи.

К слову о Санджи — даже отсюда Зоро слышал рев динамиков, заглушавших все звуки вокруг. 

Зоро кое-как припарковался — водителем он был не ахти, — и принялся ждать, напряженно всматриваясь в зеркало заднего вида и то и дело поглядывая на часы. Время текло медленно, как старая жвачка, и надежда, что сегодняшнее приключение закончится хорошо, таяла с каждой минутой.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность — хотя на самом деле, наверное, не больше четверти часа, — когда в конце улицы показался Санджи. Он несся, что было сил, и совсем скоро оказался у двери со стороны водителя. Распахнул ее и, задыхаясь, сказал: «Двигайся, маримо». 

Зоро хмыкнул и перелез на пассажирское сидение: на горизонте уже виднелись зомби, которых Санджи невольно привел за собой. Санджи тем временем сел за руль и нажал на педаль газа.

— Тридцать пять, — сказал он, немного отдышавшись. — И кто из нас теряет хватку, а, маримо?

— Что? — растерянно отозвался Зоро.

— Ничего, — фыркнул Санджи и, закурив, направил «Санни» в сторону базы. 

Лекарства для Нами они нашли, теперь та должна была поправиться — иначе и быть не могло. Чоппер ещё не придумал, что сделать с зомби, но для людей, для своей команды он был отличным доктором.

Даже на выезде из города еще слышались слова песни «Stayin' Alive».


End file.
